Schlacht von Buçaco
Gefecht bei Sierra de Busaco. Der 27. September 1810. Als nach dem Kriege mit Oesterreich 1809 Frankreich im Norden nichts zu besorgen hatte, beschloss Napoleon einen neuen Krieg gegen Portugall. Dahin führte Massena eine Armee von mehr denn 80,000 Mann. Wellington vertheidigte das Land mit 60,000, welche zur Hälfte aus Engländern, zur Hälfte aus Portugiesen bestanden. Gegen Ende August 1810 überschritten die Franzosen Portugalls Gränze, und nahmen Almeida. Am 25. und 26. September trafen sie die englisch-portugiesische Armee bei der Sierra de Busaco, und am 27. unternahmen sie den Angriff auf selbe. Die Stellung Wellingtons auf den Berg-Höhen war bogenförmig, und umfasste das Terrain, auf welchem die französische Armee anrücken musste, deren geringste Bewegung von oben eingesehen wurde, welches den Vortheil gewährte, dass man auf jedem angegriffenen Punkte überlegene Streitkräfte zusammenziehen konnte. Darum musste alle Angriffe Massenas auf den rechten Flügel und das Kloster von Busaco scheitern. Nachdem er hier fruchtlos 1800 Mann unter dem General Simon geopfert und sich von der Unangreifbarkeit der Stellung der Gegner überzeugt hatte, entschloss er sich, selbe zu umgehen. Hierauf verliess auch Wellington die seinige, und eilte den Feind in einer andern noch unangreifbareren zwischen dem Meere und dem Tajo zu empfange, während die Franzosen glaubten, dass er nichts eiligeres zu thun habe, als für die Einschiffung seiner Armee zu sorgen. frame|none|Battle of Busaco 27th. September 1810. Schlacht von Busaco. ::Coimbra, den 30. Sept. 1810. :Mylord! Während der Feind von Celerico und Francoso auf Vizeu vorrückte, wurden die verschiedenen Landwehr- und Freiwilligenabtheilungen in den Seiten und im Rücken desselben angestellt; und Obrist Trant griff mit seiner Abtheilung das Geleite der Kriegskasse und das Nachhaltgeschütz bei Tojal am 20. dieses an. Er bekam 2 Officiere und 100 Gefangene; aber der Feind sammelte von vorn und hinter eine Macht, welche ihn zwang, sich wieder nach dem Douro zurückzuziehen. :Ich höre, des Feindes Verkehr mit Almeida ist gänzlich abgeschnitten und er hat bloß den Boden, auf welchem sein Heer steht. :Am 21. rückte des Feindes Vorhut nach St. Cambudao vor, an der Mündung des Flüsse Criz und Dao, und Pack zog sich über erstern, und stieß zu Crawford in Mortagoa, nachdem er die Brücken über diese Flüsse zerstört. Des Feindes Vorhut ging über die Criz, nachdem sie am 23. die Brücke hergestellt hatte, und der ganze 6. Harst hatte sich auf der andern Seite des Flusses gesammelt; ich zog also die Reiterei durch die Sierra Busaco zurück, die 3 Geschwader ausgenommen, weil der Boden für Unternehmungen dieses Heers ungünstig war. :Am 25. ging der ganze 6. und 2. Harst über die Criz in der Nähe von St. Cambadoa; Crawfords Abtheilung und Packs Brigade zogen sich in die Stellung zurück, welche ich auf dem Gipfel der Sierra Busaco für das Heer bestimmt hatte. Diesen Schaaren folgte in dieser Bewegung der ganze Neysche und Regniersche Harst (der 6. und 2.), aber Crawford lenkte sie mit großer Regelmäßigkeit und die Schaaren nahmen ihre Stellung ohne sonderlichen Verlust. :Das 4. portugiesische Scharfschützenregiment, welches auf den rechten Flügel der übrigen Schaaren sich zurückgezogen hatte, und die Piquets der 3. Fußvolksabtheilung, welche zu St. Antonio de Cantaro stand unter Major Smith vom 45. Regiment, kamen Nachmittags mit dem Regnier'schen Harst ins Gefecht und ersterer zeigte die Festigkeit und Tapferkeit, welche andere portugiesische Schaaren seitdem erwiesen haben. :Die Sierra Busaco ist ein hoher Kamm, welcher vom Mondego in nördlicher Richtung auf 8 Meilen fortläuft. Auf dem höchsten Puncte, ungefähr zwei Meilen von seinem Ende, ist das Kloster und der Garten von Busaco. Die Sierra Busaco hängt durch einen gebirgichten Landstrich mit der Sierra de Caramula zusammen, die sich in nordöstlicher Richtung über Vizeu erstreckt und das Mondegothal von dem Dourothal, am linken Mondegoufer scheidet. Fast in einer Linie mit der Sierra Busaco ist ein anderer Kamm derselben Art, welcher Sierra de Murcella heißt, vom Fluß Alva gedeckt und durch andere Gebirgszüge mit der Sierra de Estrella verbunden. Alle Straßen nach Coimbra von Osten her führen über eine oder die andere dieser Sierras. Sie sind für ein Heer schwer zu beziehen, da der Aufgang zum Gipfel des Kamms zu beiden Seiten bergicht ist. Da des Feindes ganzes Heer auf dem Kamm des Mondego war, und offenbar seine Absicht war, unsere Stellung zu erzwingen, ging am 26. früh mit einer kleinen Bewegung nach seiner linken Hill über diesen Fluß, und ließ Obrist le Cor mit seiner Brigade auf der Sierra de Marcella, den rechten Flügel des Heers decken, und Generalmajor Fane mit seinem portugiesischen Roßbanner und dem 13. leichten Dragonerregiment von der Alva, um der feindlichen Reiterei Bewegungen am Mondego zu beobachten und zu hemmen. Diese ausgenommen war das ganze Heer auf der Sierra Busaco gesammelt, die brittische Reiterei beobachtete die Ebene im Rücken ihres linken Flügels, und die von Montagon nach Oporto durch den Gebirgszug, welcher die Sierra Busaco mit der Sierra de Caramula verbindet führende Straße. :Der 8. Harst stieß am 25. auf den Feind vor uns, that aber an dem Tage keinen ernsten Angriff. Die leichten Schaaren waren beiderseits auf der ganzen Linie an einander. Am 27. früh um 6 Uhr that der Feind 2 verzweifelte Angriffe auf unsere Stellung, einen auf unsern rechten, den zweiten auf den linken Flügel auf dem höchsten Puncte der Sierra; den ersten mit 2 Abtheilungen vom 2. Harst auf den von der 3. Fußvolkabtheilung besetzten Theil. Eine Abtheilung französischen Fußvolks kam auf den Gipfel des Kamms und ward von dem 88. Regiment unter Obristlieutenant Wallace, und dem 45. unter Obristlieutenant Mende, dem 8. portugiesischen Regiment unter Obristlieutenant Douglas, von Major Picton geleitet, tapferlich angegriffen. :Diese 3 Harste rückten mit dem Bajonnet an und vertrieben die feindlichen Abtheilung von dem vortheilhaften Boden, den sie besetzt hatte. Die andere Abtheilung des 2 Harstes griff ferner in der Nacht an, auf der über St. Antonio de Cantaro führenden Straße, auch vor Pictons Abtheilung. Die Abtheilung ward, ehe sie den Gipfel des Kamms erreichen konnte, vom 47. Regiment unter Obristlieutenant French, der portugiesischen Fußvolkbrigade unter Obrist Champlemond, von Obrist Mackinnon geführt, zurückgeschlagen. Generalmajor Leith bewegte sich auch links, um Picton zu unterstützen und ward bei der Niederlage des Feindes auf diesem Posten von dem 3. Bataillon Königlicher, dem 1. und 2. Bataillon des 38. Regiments unterstützt. :Außer diesen Angriffen waren die leichten Schaaren beider Heere den ganzen 27. im Gefecht. Der Verlust des Feindes bei diesem Angriff am 27. war außerordentlich. Ich höre, General Merle und Maucum sind verwundet; General Simon, und 3 Obristen, 33 Officiere und 250 Mann wurden vom 52. Regiment gefangen. :Der Feind ließ 2000 Todte auf dem Schlachtfeld, und von Gefangenen und Ausreißern hör ich, daß der Verlust an Verwundeten ungeheuer ist. Der Feind wiederholte seinen Angriff nur mit Feuern seiner leichten Schaaren am 28., aber er rückte einen großen Fußvolk- und Reiterharst vom linken Flügel seines Mittelpuncts in seine Nachhut, woraus ich sah, daß seine Reiterei auf der Straße von Mortagoa über die Berge nach Oporto zog. Da ich für wahrscheinlich hielt, er möchte unsern linken Flügel mittels dieser Straße umgehen, so hatte ich Obrist Trant ersucht mit seiner Landwehrabtheilung nach Sardao zu ziehen, um diese Berge zu besetzen; zum Unglück aber wurde er von dem im Norden befehligenden Officiere über Oporto gesendet, weil ein kleiner feindlicher Sendhaufen im Besitz von St. Pedro de Sul war, und trotz seinem Bestreben zur rechten Zeit einzutreffen, erreichte er doch Sardao erst am 28. Nachts, nachdem der Feind den Boden schon besetzt hatte. :Da es wahrscheinlich war, daß der Feind in der Nacht vom 28. sein ganzes Heer auf diese Straße werfen würde, auf welcher er die Sierra Busaco vermeiden, und Coimbra auf der Heerstraße nach Oporto erreichen konnte, und da so das Heer von dieser Stadt hätte abgeschnitten werden, oder auf minder günstigem Boden zu einem Gefecht kommen können, und da ich Verstärkung im Rücken hatte, so zog ich mich von der Sierra Busaco zurück. Der Feind brach am 28. Nachts um 11 auf den Bergen auf und zog, wie erwartet. Seine Vorhut war gestern in Avelans, auf der Straße von Oporto nach Coimbra, und das ganze Heer zog durch die Berge; das Heer unter meinem Befehl aber war schon in der Niederung zwischen der Sierra Busaco und der See, und das Ganze, mit Ausnahme der Vorhut, ist heute links am Mondego. Wiewol ich wegen des unglücklichen Umstandes, daß Trant später in Sardao ankam, fürchte, es wird mit nicht gelingen, den Zweck zu erreichen, den ich hatte, als ich über den Mondego ging und die Sierra Busaco besetzte, so bereue ich es doch nicht. Diese Bewegung hat mir günstige Gelegenheit gegeben, dem Feinde zu zeigen, welcher Art die Schaaren sind, mit welchen er es zu thun hat; sie hat die portugiesischen Aufgebote zum erstenmale mit dem Feinde in einer vortheilhaften Stellung ins Gefecht gebracht, und sie haben erfahren, daß die Mühe, die man sich mit ihnen gegeben, nicht weggeworfen gewesen, und sie würdig sind, in dieser anziehenden Sache, die zu retten sie die schönste Hoffnung geben, mit Britten in Reih und Glied zu fechten. :In dem ganzen Kampf auf der Sierra und auf allen vorläufigen und nachher gethanen Zügen hat sich das ganze Heer musterhaft verhalten. Daher sind alle Unternehmungen mit Ruhe abgemacht worden, die Soldaten haben nichts entbehrt, kein unnöthiges Mühsal erlitten, es ist kein Kriegsgezeug verloren gegangen und das Heer ist höchst wacker und rüstig. Mir haben durchaus die Generale und Stabsofficiere die besten Dienste geleistet. :Ich würde ungerecht gegen Dienstleistungen oder mein eignes Gefühl seyn, wenn ich nicht die Gelegenheit ergriff, sie auf Beresfords Verdienste aufmerksam zu machen. Ihm gebührt unter der portugiesischen Regierung die Ehre, das portugiesische Heer, welches sich jetzt so vortheilhaft ausgezeichnet, errichtet, gebildet, geübt und ausgerüstet zu haben. Außerdem hat er mir bei allen Gelegenheiten den Beistand geleistet, welchen Erfahrung, Landeskunde und Talente erwarten ließen. Der Feind hat, seitdem ich Ihnen zuletzt schrieb, keine Bewegung in Estremadura, oder den nördlichen Landschaften gemacht. Meine letzten Nachrichten aus Cadiz sind vom 9. dieses. Ich schließe eine Berechnung der Verwundeten und Todten im Bundesheere vom 25. 26. 27. und 28. dieses bei. Hauptmann Burgh, mein Adjutant, wird Ihnen dieses überbringen, welchen Sie über das Weitere befragen können, und den ich Ihnen bestens empfehle. ::An den Earl von Liverpool. Wellington. Augenzeugenbericht. F. Hering. Gegen Nachmittag ward zwischen den Vorposten-Corps der beiden Armeen ein zweistündiger Waffenstillstand geschlossen, um den Verwundeten, die sich an den steilsten Abhängen und in der traurigsten Lage befanden, zu helfen. Ich benutzte diese Zeit, um zu Fuße die Höhe zu ersteigen, und eins der seltensten und größten Schauspiele zu sehen, die man sich nur denken kann; denn hier stellten sich dem Blicke von oben 150,000 Krieger zweier Nationen auf Ein Mahl dar. Auf dem höchsten Bergrücken der Sierra de Busaco befindet sich ein eben so schönes als merkwürdiges Kloster, mit einem Garten. Früher der Aufenthalt der unglücklichen Königinn Mathilde von Portugall, war darin jetzt das Hauptquartier Lord Wellingtons. Die Capelle lag voll von Verwundeten. Die feindliche Armee stand so nahe auf einem gegen über liegenden Berge, daß man mit einem gewöhnlichen Fernglase einzelne Personen deutlich erkennen konnte. An unserm Berge, wo der Angriff Staat gefunden hatte, lagen Todte und Verwundete in großer Anzahl, welche letztere von unserer und feindlicher Seite weggetragen wurden. Die Französ. Vorposten standen so nahe am Fuße unseres Berges, daß man sie mit Steinen hätte todt werfen können; doch verbargen sie sich hinter Felsen und Häusern. Einer dieser Hauptposten schien jedoch dem General Crawfurd für die folgende Nacht zu nahe zu stehen, und ich bemerkte, daß dieser menschenfreundliche Mann dem Officier des Posten mündlich durch einen Adjutanten andeuten ließ, -- daß wenn er sich nicht so fort zurück zöge, er ihn mit Gewalt hinweg treiben lassen müßte, welches denn auch, da jener sich nicht daran kehrte, nach Ablauf des Waffenstillstandes, mit einigen Kanonenkugeln geschah. Quellen und Literatur. *Historischer Militair-Almanach des 16. 17. 18. und 19. Jahrhunderts. Mit besonderer Hinsicht auf das letztere, und den oesterreichischen Kaiserstaat. Mit 15 Portraits, für Freunde der neueren und neuesten Kriegsgeschichte von Johann Ritter von Rittersberg. Prag bei C. W. Enders 1825. *Arthur, Herzog von Wellington. Sein Leben als Feldherr und Staatsmann. Nach englischen Quellen, vorzüglich nach Elliot und Clarke, bearbeitet und bis zum Sept. 1816 fortgesetzt. Leipzig und Altenburg: F. A. Brockhaus. 1817. *Erinnerungen eines Legionärs, oder Nachrichten von den Zügen der Deutschen Legion des Königs (von England) in England, Irland, Dänemark, der Pyrenäischen Halbinsel, Malta, Sicilien und Italien. In Auszugen aus dem vollständigen Tagebuche eines Gefährten derselben. Hannover 1826. In Commission der Helwing'schen Hof-Buchhandlung. Buçaco Kategorie: Jahr 1810